


before the doctor Amy and Rory

by doctorwood



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Young Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What where Amy and Rory like before the doctor? We have had flashbacks in dw but not during they're rebellious days</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the doctor Amy and Rory

Rory was the smallest kid in his grade. He was short, and skinny, but the worst thing about him was he didn't like sports. All the boys made fun of him. They would call him gay, or lover boy. Rory never had a guy friend... Guys sucked. Amelia was the opposite... She was tall, she was skinny but had muscles and was very good at sport. She got on quite well with the other boys in her grade, especially Jeff. Her only flaw was her imaginary friend.  
So how did two people as different as Amelia and Rory become friends?  
This is that story.  
A young 8 year old Rory Arthur Williams was getting showed in the trash bin by Jeff. Rory hated Jeff.  
"your such a dork Rory!" Jeff laughed shoving Rory. "yeah why don't you go cry to your mummy!" shouted another of his friends. Rory started crying.  
Another one of the kids gave Rory a slap across his face. "why don't you stop being such a gaylord!" yelled Jeff. And right them Amelia trotted up to Jeff and punched him in the balls.  
"go pick on someone your own size you little loosers!" She yelled. They ran off eminently  
"sorry about those guys... Your not too hurt are you?" she asked helping the small child up out of the bins.  
"no.. Not really." he smiled.  
"hey I know you.. Your Amelia right? the one with the imaginary friend?"  
"yes and no he's not imaginary."  
She smiled initially at him.  
"Rory Williams." he introduced himself.  
"nice to meet you! Hey, me and my friend Mel's are going to my house to play Mario cart... Do you want to join us?"


End file.
